


sweet above compare

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cloud Watching, Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ginny and Luna find time to relax and enjoy each other's company





	sweet above compare

**Author's Note:**

> 15.The field's chief flower, sweet above compare - Venus and Adonis

"That one looks like a Kneazle," Ginny says as she tilts her head back staring up the slow moving clouds. Luna pauses in her task and glances up, eyes tracking the cloud Ginny points at.  

"Those would be impressively large ears, even for a Kneazle," she says, and returns to her work of methodically braiding a chain of wildflowers together. She'd insisted on doing it by hand, rather than magic.

She finishes with a happy sigh and scoots to sit behind Ginny and place it on her head.

"For luck tonight." Luna says and hooks her chin over Ginny's shoulder.

"I'll be the best dressed player on the pitch tonight," Ginny laughs and tilts her head to the side, careful of her new crown. Luna picks up on the cue and presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

It's only a game at the house, with family and any friends who can be dragged along, but she knows Luna loves to dress up for the occasion. She leans her weight back into Luna's steady presence and listens to her begin to hum a tune that almost sounds familiar while she imagines what type of headgear Luna will invent this time.


End file.
